


Thirsty

by Chellendora



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Lime, Mild sexual situations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela corners Fenris.</p>
<p>Isabela x Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

What they were doing was remarkably scandalous, but to Isabela it made the act all the more delicious. She had met Fenris around the corner from the Hanged Man and backed him up against the wall, but since he had turned the tables and now had her pinned - with _his entire body_ flat against hers. His elbows and forearms pressed against the wall on either side of her head, his own was tipped toward her so close the tips of their noses touched lightly. He scowled, but not entirely antagonistically. 

Isabela slid her hands down his sides slowly, feeling the taunt muscle beneath his clothes, and bringing them to rest against his rear, one on either side. Smirking, she squeezed and rolled her hips against his, eliciting a surprised moan from the elf.

"Good evening, Fenris," she said sweetly, her cheeky grin revealing the satire in her statement.

"Hello, Isabela," replied Fenris deliberately, breathlessly.

"Care for a drink?" She slid sideways away from him, ducking under his arm. She stood with her back to him, peering lustfully over her shoulder. She winked and then purred, "You seem _thirsty_."

* * *


End file.
